


It's Who We Are

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of Kagome Higurashi... has thrown the Substitute Shinigami's world into chaos. He always thought that Kagome was well... different, special, unique... if only he knew just how right his belief was. The question is, just what secret is she hiding. An exceptionally unique BLEACH X INUYASHA crossover. If you don't read it, your loss. Rating to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

_*This is twenty percent skill,_ _Eighty percent fear*_

Breathing heavily through tightly pursed lips Kagome Higurashi… guardian of the accursed Shikon no Tama which upon its completion had fallen into her care for making a wish upon the marble sized gemstone was damned to cause chaos for no wish was ever entirely selfless… squinted against the intrusion of sunlight that filtered through the buildings. Despite her Asian features her eyes were a distinctive azure, a deep sort of sea blue that was untarnished by brown or green or any other color except for the slivers of amber that speckled the irises closest to her pupils, and as such slightly more sensitive to light had she been born with brown eyes. But she wouldn't trade her uniquely tinted gaze for the world. It marked her as different from someone else after all.

And maybe that was why she was here rather than having stayed for any more than a few months within the Sunset Shrine. Oh she loved her mother and her brother and who could forget her eccentric grandfather however there were somethings that pretending to be a normal human being could not simply subdue. She had struggled through five years within the depths of feudal Japan, fighting against demons the likes of which only haunted her grandfather and came live in the other's animated tales but were not nearly as frightening as the real things. She had assisted in the defeat of the dark hanyou, Naraku, even if some part of her was truly… moved… by the once human. Onigumi had desperately sought something that he couldn't have and in that sense Kagome could relate.

After all, she had never gotten Inuyasha.

Thinking about the past is a terrible thing to do, lips curved slightly at the mental thought. Even if ignoring the past was nearly impossible. Aside from the jagged scar torn into the right side of her ribs where all those… years… ago Miss. Centipede had torn the Shikon no Tama from her flesh Kagome's light frame was littered with scars. They were only visible though to more than the causal observer. The tiny marks where blades had evaded her guard, cutting into her skin, leaving behind scars because she had sought to heal worse wounds than something as fickle as a small nick. She had long since quit with childish ideals… they having been beaten out of her under strict training.

 _But I can't complain,_ had Sesshomaru, the dai-youkai forever grateful when she had returned his arm to him for having come to the group's assistance against the ever more powerful Naraku, not trained her… even as viciously as he had… she would have died in that battlefield. As it was she had survived…

Only for Kagome to find herself in Karakura Town now and as such standing before a particular building considering the lights… and pondering just how to approach the door. Funny that. It wasn't like she was an entire stranger even if she hadn't seen anyone from the Kurosaki household in the five years that she had been travelling back and forth from the modern world to feudal Japan. They were **_family_** after all. She had spent countless hours, as a young brat… amusement trickled through her veins, trying desperately to dye someone's hair a more presentable dark color. Of course they had both gotten into trouble.

"Ichigo," the shout that wafted through one of the open window's tore at Kagome's concentration. "Are you taking the garbage out?"

"Yeah, yeah…" The second voice grew in volume as the heavy oak door slammed open. "I'm taking the gar…"

The rest of her younger man's sentence died as a pair of cinnamon brown eyes caught and met Kagome's own azure tinted eyes. His orange hair was slightly longer than usual adding a sort of boyish look that really did go against the scowl that was dominating his features. For a brief moment Kagome was taken aback by just how fit he was… with just a simple wife beater on this wasn't the same scrawny kid that she had last lied eyes upon nearly five years ago. He was buff. And it went beyond simply getting into fights… he always did… at school.

"Hey ya's Ichigo." Hoping that maybe it'd make him close his mouth, Kagome added a friendly little wave at the end.

_**"KAGOME!"** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**SETTING:** _ This is set AFTER the bit surrounding Rukia and Aizen's betrayal. Think of it during the time that the Vizards appear and Arrancar start showing up.

-.-

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

_***** Wise men wonder while strong men die *****_

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Ichigo**

"Kagome," dimly Ichigo was aware of the cracking sound as the garbage bag… some glass it seemed hitting the pavement… dropped. "What on earth?"

For a moment he was almost certain that it was his imagination. He had heard from her... well their... grandfather that the other being had been suffering from a string of maladies that had caused his father to laugh and chuckle though the older Kurosaki didn't elaborate. Ichigo wasn't entirely stupid. He knew that some of the illnesses were literally pulled out of their grandfather's ass... some after all would be fatal and yet the old man relayed the information as if Kagome was suffering a common cold...

A flush dominated his cousin's… older by 11 months… features. It made her look surprisingly younger than him or maybe it was the fact that as of right now, he had experienced so much already that made Ichigo see his cousin in a different light. Kagome Higurashi… she was afraid of bugs and would run screaming from anything that even crawled towards her when they'd been children… was the last person **_EVER_** that Ichigo could see doing anything like he did as a Substitute Shinigami. She was far too kind for her own good after all. Something he remembered even from years ago… his mother had after all pointed this particular feature out when Kagome had given him her ice cream cause he'd gotten distracted and the frozen treat had fallen from the cone and onto the ground.

She was too nice. The worst, he remembered, that Kagome Higurashi had ever done was to "sic" Yasutora Sado, Chad, on him. Gods he remembered that his friend had taken it all in stride even if in the long run it had been Kagome who got frustrated with either of their lacking interest. Who knew what went through his... he'd say eccentric but then what did that make him?... cousin's mind.

"Ichi," but then the name was so unnervingly like that a 11th Division lieutenant leveled at Ichigo that it was a struggle not to grimace, "are you just going to stand there?"

"Ah," brown eyes flickered from the dark haired female to his intended task. "Shit."

It seemed that indeed that something glass-like in the garbage bag had struck the pavement at the wrong angle from in a slowly increasing pool was a vaguely orangey liquid. Marmalade in coloration though it wasn't jam. Some sort of experiment that Karin had been doing if his memory served him right… and which had stained his younger sister's clothes the same ugly orange hue. For a moment thoughts of his cousin took a literal back seat in the depths of Ichigo's mind as he leant down. If that orange junk stained the sidewalk than there was no doubt in his mind that his father would make him work over the summer replacing the soiled stone with new.

"Here, let me help." And there was that put people before others first attitude. It was the reason why Kagome had always gotten good grades in school when they had attended the same class and Ichigo had ended up in detention for some fight or another about his "strawberry" hair.

"No, I'm fine..."

The rest of Ichigo's sentence was lost in a curse, he seemed to be doing that more and more often as time went by, as his fingers pricked on something sharp. It was like a paper cut sort of deal. Not deep but it hurt like the devil himself and Ichigo grimaced pulling fingers free from the ripping plastic of the garbage bag to examine his hand. There was a distinctive reddish hint to his fingertips where a broken piece of glass had cut into the softness of his hand. It looked like it was going to require stitches.

"Here."

"Kagome..." The rest of his sentence, to leave him and his wound alone, died as his older cousin's hands enveloped him. But it wasn't the chill of her fingertips. It was the bizarre pink, like a soft rosy red, glow emitting from her skin... her hands... that stilled his tongue.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Kagome**

_***** In this land of make believe, dead and dry *****_

It was instinct, the sight of blood... gods she had seen so much blood in merely 2 years of life while struggling to repair the accursed Shikon no Tama... that caused Kagome to reach for Ichigo's injured hand. It seemed that the fickleness of the gods were against her. When she had needed her miko abilities the most they had deserted her... leaving her drained and nearly catatonic after sealing the Shikon into a state that no one would ever see it as anymore than a shiny marble. And yet now that the Shikon... she had entrusted it for people of great caliber... no longer in her possession her miko abilities had returned to her.

How else did she explain the soft pinkish glow that emitted from her hands, surrounding her cousin's injured hand. Before her eyes the cut... it had to be nearly two inches long gouged into the palm of his hand... began to stitch itself together as it healed.

So maybe she should have put a little more thought before acting. Azure eyes blinked as she took in her cousin's owl-eyed expression. "Ichigo, close your mouth before a fly flies in."

* * *

**Pairings:**

I am pretty open. I have who I want in my mind but if someone better is suggested I might swing the story that way. Please if you suggest something **DO NOT** make it Inuyasha or Inuyasha characters. I NEVER do crossovers and canon pairings.

If you're wondering as to the "quotes" in * then consider them. They'll be important later. A sort of preamble.

-.-

SUMMARY

Kagome is 18 years old, I will be bumping up everyone's age by a year. So Ichigo is 17 instead.

Kagome mentions that her miko abilities "abandoned" her after sealing the Shikon at the time when she needed them **MOST. This will be important.**

Obviously Ichigo knows nothing of Kagome's abilities. Until now that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Suggestions will be accepted until I say otherwise.

And for the record, chapter 1 said Kagome was venturing about for 5 years in between feudal Japan and modern Japan. Ignore that. It's 3 years. 15 to 18, her current age.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

"Kagome," if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she had grown a second head and maybe a pair of horns, "just what the hell did you do just now."

What no thanks for healing his hand before he bled to death... however unlikely that was... Kagome could feel her lips curve downwards in a frown that nearly mirrored her younger cousin's. Nearly. It seemed Ichigo had more experience in frowning than he did in smiling. He was definitely beating her in the annoyed frustrated... absolutely confused, she was surprised his mouth hadn't stayed popped open like a fish out of water... look that happened to be dominating the orange haired teenager's features.

"Um," she wanted a distraction. How was she supposed to say that she'd reacted on instinct and by and large she had thought her miko abilities were nearly diminished to nothingness now.

"Ichigo," the voice came from the doorway, "who are you talking to?"

 _Saved by the devil himself,_ breathe escaping in a relieved huff Kagome straightened from where she had crouched beside her injured cousin. "Occhan [friendly/causal way of saying uncle], it's me."

"Uncle?" There was no denying the question to the sentence itself. While the body that was standing in the door shifted, taking a few steps closer so that he could see better. It was getting dark and really except for the street light and a handful of stars... the moon thank heavens was nowhere to be seen hidden behind clouds as it was... there was little to no light. For a moment she was certain that the older man didn't recognize her but then as she watched the frown... now she saw where Ichigo got that look from... slowly morphed into a grin. "Kagome Higurashi, why didn't you say you were visiting."

Even Isshin Kurosaki... overdramatic and sometimes moronic doctor that he was... what her aunt had seen in the man was beyond her... was better than facing a cranky Ichigo. "I just got here, spur of the moment."

Indeed it was spur of the moment but she wasn't going to say how much of a spur. There were somethings that one conveyed and there were somethings that you never relied, even to close family such as members of the Kurosaki household had been for the Higurashi clan. At least not right away. Kagome knew that she was going to have to relay the information sooner rather than later... they did deserve to know... but right now having drained her energy in healing Ichigo's hand she was.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Ichigo**

His mouth dropped open again as if she had arrived in broad daylight, with announcement long before she was supposed to arrive, his father accepted the dark haired and blue eyed woman with an offer of microwaving some left over pizza. Had his father **_NOT_** seen the pink glow?

After all it had been at its height nearly the size of a beach ball, close to four feet round and three feet high. It had almost lit the entire corner of the lawn, causing the stone walkway to glow an eerie reflective rose sheen with the rain that had yet to dry completely from the afternoon storm, and literally a blind guy would have noticed it. The energy... and that was the only thing that came to mind... had been warm saturating Ichigo's flesh in a way that was similar to what Unohana had healed him after fighting Byakuya and Aizen.

And yet somehow different. Kagome's was weaker, yes... but more refined. Like a breeze compared to the near overburdening strength behind the 4th Captain's abilities.

"Ichigo," his father again... "hurry up. The garage isn't going to clean itself up."

 _Shit._ Just his rotten luck.


End file.
